haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Shōyō Hinata/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Shōyō Hinata CharaProfile.png|Sketch of Hinata from his character profile Hinata Saying Goodbye.png|Hinata saying goodbye to Kouji and Izumi Takeda Apologizing.png|Takeda apologizes while Hinata, Tanaka, and Suga watch in awe Hinata and Rolling Thunder.png|Hinata doing a Rolling Thunder at the delight of Nishinoya and irritation of Kageyama Extra Chapters2.png|Hinata commenting on Kenma's hair Kuroo and His Bed Hair.png|Hinata asks Kenma how Kuroo manages to have such a spiky hair Shoyo Hinata Holding a Ball.png|Hinata holding a ball Hinata and Izui.png|A sketch accompanying the author's explanation of izui Hyaah.png|With Tanaka and Nishinoya shouting "Hyah," Hinata begs them to stop it Hinagarasu Hinata After Loss.png|Hinagarasu Hinata after losing the Aobajōsai match Hinagarasu Hinata Looking Into the Future.png|Hinagarasu Hinata upbeat and looking forward to the future Hinata Getting Scared by His Ringtone.png|Hinata getting scared by his ringtone Oikawa Fans Getting Nervous Too.png|The two Oikawa fans recognizes Hinata for his bad serving. All three of them gets nervous Hinata and His Slurred Thank You.png|Hinata saying "Azāsu" (a slurred way of saying "thank you") Hinata and Flying Fall.png|Hinata injuring his chin while doing a flying fall Jumping Nishinoya and Hinata.png|A look of Noya and Hinata jumping. The text reads, "Landing good set." Shimizu on Hinata's T-shirt.png|Shimizu says that Hinata's t-shirt are those typically worn by a 9 year old. Hinata is shocked Announcing the Extra.png|Lev, Kenma, and Hinata announcing the special extra Unphotogenic People.png|Kageyama and Hinata are the type of people that will have their eyes half-open when taking photographs Hidden Hinagarasu.png|An expanded look of Kageyama imagining a series of Hinata while practicing his new toss in chapter 90. Apparently, at the very start of the series is a Hinagarasu Hinata Hinata Singing to the Bathroom.png|Hinata singing while headed to the bathroom Daichi Controlling Hinata and Tanaka.png|A sketch of Daichi holding Hinata and Tanaka in his hands Unlikely Friends.png|Aone and Hinata bowing to each other after the bathroom incident in chapter 108 Wishful Thinking.png|A look into what Hinata (and the author) wanted his Spider-Man-like save of the ball in chapter 109 Kenma vs Hinata Vobaca.png|A look into Hinata and Kenma's Vobaca match that took place in the second special extra Introducing Nisekyuu!!.png|Nisekyū!! crossover announcement Yachi Being Deceived by Hinata's Face.png|Hinata, with a rather serious face, is thinking how cool Mad Dog is. Yachi comments she is happily pleased that Hinata is finally thinking seriously, something he never did during their study sessions. Yamaguchi tells her that she's being deceived Haikyu Fight the Movie Sketch.png|A sketch of Hinata in a martial arts costume introducing the special extra Haikyu Fight the Movie Poster.png|A poster of Haikyū Fighter the Movie Getting a High-Five.png|After Tsukishima gave Hinata an advice that lead to Karasuno scoring, the latter tries to high-five the former by moving very fast to catch him Shimmer Tsukky.png|Movie poster of Shimmer Tsukky by Director Ennoshita Problem with Shimmer Tsukky.png|Hinata complaining about Tsukishima's portrayal as a "lion" in the Shimmer Tsukky poster Dangerous Cliff.png|Hinata peering down the dangerous cliff from Chapter 173 Volume 23 Hinata and Kageyama.png|A sketch of Hinata and Kageyama doing some intensive training to prepare for the next arc Splatter Step.png|Hinata, Junji Kuroishi, and Hinata's friend from middle school Junpei Tamayama, doing the 'Splatter Step'. In Chapter 212 Vol 24 promo comic.jpg|Kageyama promoting volume 24; Hinata complains that Kageyama is covering too much of his face on the volume cover Distance Sliding Heroine Debut.png|Tendō gives Hinata an interview and congratulates him on beating Kageyama to the volleyball club room from Chapter 220 Volume 25 Extra Part.png|Hinata, Koganegawa, and Kindaichi introducing the extra part of the volume GodzillaVsHaikyuu.jpg|Hinata on the joke movie poster Godzilla vs Haikyuu!! Predator's Food.png|Koganegawa eyeing Hinata as a big piece of meat Uneasy Hinata.png|Hinata feeling uneasy seeing Nishinoya and Kanoka If I don't do something.png|A worried Kiyoko thinking back to the past during Chapter 232 Who is Who.png|Kageyama is trying to greet the Miya Twins but is unsure of who is who. Hinata, in the background, also mistakes Osamu as the youth camp setter that trained with Kageyama SFX Text.png|Daichi is annoyed of the ruckus the Inarizaki cheer squad is making and he picks up the sound effect (SFX) and throws it That'sAbsurdCover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of the joke movie poster That's Absurd! Thanks to Souma Taiko Club.png Interesting glare.png What, you bastard.png Apology.png Armageddon.png|"The Day of Armageddon on Earth" film by Director Ennoshita Chapter 281 Tight Space.jpg|Hinata being squeezed inbetween Ushijima and Aone. Volume 32 Hinata.jpg|A sketch of Hinata looking up. An Animal.png|Fukunaga thinks that Hinata is like an animal instinctively moving away from danger. I wanna jump.png|An example of Shōyō-fied Rocket Launcher.png|Karasuno crowding around Asahi's huge bazooka Block Crusher.png|Hinata being excited over the name "Block Crusher" Season 3 thank you.jpg|Hinata on the season 3 thank you illustration from Furudate HinataTsukishima Introduce Specials.jpg FurudateBirthdayIllustration.jpg Volume 35 Hinata Smug Expression.jpg IMG 9334.PNG IMG 9335.PNG IMG 9336.PNG IMG 9337.PNG IMG 9340.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9344.PNG|Hinata panics while Natsu shows Volume 5 of the manga to Aone and Futakuchi IMG 9346.PNG|Hinata complains while Tsukki and Yamaguchi advertise the release of Volume 7 of the manga IMG 9350.PNG IMG 9348.PNG|Hinata preparing to fight Oikawa in the illustration celebrating the release of Volume 7 of the manga IMG 9354.PNG|Illustration celebrating the release of Volume 8 of the mange IMG 9355.PNG|Hinata thanking everyone for the announcement of the first anime series IMG 9356.PNG IMG 9357.PNG|Karasuno counting down to the release of Volume 9 of the manga while Tanaka and Nishinoya play volleyball with a snowball IMG 9358.PNG|Kageyama and Hinata counting down to the release of Volume 9 of the manga IMG 9359.PNG|Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka celebrating the count down to the release of Volume 9 of the manga while using a snowball as a volleyball IMG 9366.PNG|Illustration celebrating the release of Volume 9 of the mange IMG 9367.PNG|Kageyama and Hinata advertising the release of Volume 10 of the manga IMG 9370.PNG|Karasuno celebrating the premiere of the first episode of the anime series IMG 9378.PNG|Hinata, Lev and Kenma advertising the release of Volume 11 of the manga with an exasperated Kuroo Covers Volume 1.png|Hinata on the cover of Volume 1 Vol 1 english cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Volume 1 (English ver.) Young Kageyama and Hinata.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 1 Volume 1 back.PNG|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 1 Vol 1 english back.jpg|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 1 (English ver.) Volume 1 spine.png|Hinata on the spine of Volume 1 Volume 2.png|Hinata on the cover of Volume 2 Vol 2 english cover.png|Hinata on the cover of Volume 2 (English ver.) Volume 2 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 2 Volume 3 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 3 Volume 4 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 4 Volume 5.png|Hinata on the cover of Volume 5 Hq vol 5 cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Volume 5 (English ver.) Volume 7 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 7 Volume 9.png|Hinata on the cover of Volume 9 English vol 9.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Volume 9 (English ver.) Volume 11 Back Cover.png|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 11 Vol 11 eng back cover.jpg|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 11 (English Ver.) Volume 11 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 11 Volume 12.png|Hinata on the cover of Volume 12 Vol 12 eng cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Volume 12 (English ver.) Volume 12 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 12 Volume 12 Back Cover.png|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 12 Hq vol 12 eng back.jpg|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 12 (English ver.) Volume 13 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 13 Volume 13 Back Cover.png|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 13 Vol 13 back eng.jpg|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 13 (English ver.) Volume 14 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 14 Voulme 14 Back Cover.png|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 14 Vol 14 eng back cover.jpg|Hinata on the back cover of Volume 14 (English ver.) Volume 15.png|Hinata on the cover of Volume 15 Vol 15 eng cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Volume 15 (English ver.) Volume 24.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Volume 24 Volume 26 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 26 Volume 28.png|Hinata on the cover of Volume 28 Volume 32 Inner Cover.jpg|Hinata on the inner cover of Volume 32 Volume 33.jpg|Volume 33 cover Volume 36.jpg|Volume 36 cover Haikyuu!! Shotutestuban!! Volume 1 cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 1 Shosetsuban 4.png|Hinata on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 4 Shosetsuban 6.jpg|Hinata on the cover of shōsetsuban Volume 6 Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg|Hinata on the pre-order art for shōsetsuban Volume 7 Shosetsuban 9 cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Shosetsuban Volume 9 Lets haikyuu promo page.png Let's! Haikyuu! Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Let's! Haikyū!? Volume 1 Color works Nisekyuu.JPG|Nisekyū!! extra chapter Shōnen Jump Issue 12 2012.PNG|Hinata on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump #12 Haikyuu jump cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump #18 Haikyuu One Shot.png|Haikyū!!: One Shot Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 2.PNG|Chapter 2 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 13.png|Chapter 13 cover Chapter 17.png|Chapter 17 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 31.png|Chapter 31 cover Chapter 43.png|Chapter 43 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 57.png|Chapter 57 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 78.png|Chapter 78 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 93.png|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 104.jpg|Chapter 104 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 114.png|Chapter 114 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 popularity poll results Chapter 132.png|Chapter 132 cover Chapter 139.png|Chapter 139 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 170.png|Chapter 170 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter 179.png|Chapter 179 cover Chapter-187.jpg|Chapter 187 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 204.jpg|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 209.jpg|Chapter 209 cover Chapter 213.jpg|Chapter 213 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 224.jpg|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 234.jpg|Chapter 234 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 254.jpg|Chapter 254 cover Chapter 264.jpg|Chapter 264 cover Chapter 266.jpg|Chapter 266 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter 290.png|Chapter 290 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter316.jpg|Chapter 316 cover Chapter322.jpg|Chapter 322 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Chapter348.png|Chapter 348 cover Chapter354.jpg|Chapter 354 cover Chapter357.jpg|Chapter 357 cover Manga panels and pages Tanaka-senpai's Nightmare.png|Volume 2 Extra Chapter The Story Behind the T-shirts.png|Volume 3 Extra Chapter Kageyama-kun from class 3.png|Volume 8 Extra Chapter Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 Extra Chapter Vobaca! The Road to Becoming the Champion!.png|Volume 14 Extra Chapter Director Ennoshita.png|Volume 15 Extra Chapter KarasunoHighSchoolSportsDay.jpg|Karasuno High School Sports Festival Extra Volume 20 Hinata.png|Hinata protecting the back of his head Volume 25 Group Pic.png|A sketch of Hinata, Koganegawa, Hyakuzawa, and Kunimi Volume 29 Grade-Schooler Hinata.png Volume 32 Hinata Rice.jpg Volume 34 Hinata.png|Hinata holding a water gun Volume 35 Hinata.png Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p008.jpg Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p012.jpg Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p044-045.jpg Parasonic (manga).png Chapter 1 - page 6.png Chapter 3.PNG|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 4.PNG|Chapter 4 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 cover Hinatas first quickstrike.png|Hinata and Kageyama performing their first quick in the practice match against the other first years and Daichi. Chapter 10.png|Chapter 10 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 12.png|Chapter 12 cover Chapter 14.png|Chapter 14 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 18.png|Chapter 18 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Chapter 25.png|Chapter 25 cover Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover U005.jpg U012.jpg Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 40.png|Chapter 40 cover Chapter 44.png|Chapter 44 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 50.png|Chapter 50 cover Chapter 51.png|Chapter 51 cover Chapter58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 59.png|Chapter 59 cover Chapter 61.png|Chapter 61 cover Chapter 62.png|Chapter 62 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 64.png|Chapter 64 cover Chapter 68.png|Chapter 68 cover Chapter 70.png|Chapter 70 cover Im gonna vry the bodhisattva faces tho.png Chapter 73.png|Chapter 73 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 76.png|Chapter 76 cover Chapter 77.png|Chapter 77 cover Haikyu-4471451.jpg Chapter 79.png|Chapter 79 cover Haiba-and-hinata.png|Hinata challenges Lev after showing him his jumping power (Hinata also hit his head on the doorway). Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter 82.png|Chapter 82 cover Hinata and Kageyama fighting.png|After disagreeing on how their toss could improve, the two start fighting. Chapter 83.png|Chapter 83 cover Ukai Sr and Jr.png Chapter 84.png|Chapter 84 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 91.png|Chapter 91 cover Karasuno92-11.png|Karasuno's lineup thinking about the barbeque Hinatas feint.png|Hinata's feint Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 97.png|Chapter 97 cover Chapter 98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 101.png|Chapter 101 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 106.png|Chapter 106 cover Chapter 108.png|Chapter 108 cover Chapter 110.png|Chapter 110 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 117.png|Chapter 117 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter 122.png|Chapter 122 cover Chapter 124.png|Chapter 124 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 127.png|Chapter 127 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover 013.png Chapter 138.png|Chapter 138 cover Chapter 143.png|Chapter 143 cover Tadashi x shoyo.jpg Chapter 145.png|Chapter 145 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 151.png|Chapter 151 cover Chapter 153.png|Chapter 153 cover Chapter 155.png|Chapter 155 cover Chapter 156.png|Chapter 156 cover Chapter 160.png|Chapter 160 cover Chapter 162.png|Chapter 162 cover Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover Chapter 165.png|Chapter 165 cover Chapter166(1).png Chapter166(2).png Chapter 169.png|Chapter 169 cover Chapter 171.png|Chapter 171 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover Chapter 181.png|Chapter 181 cover Chapter 182.png|Chapter 182 cover Chapter 188.jpg|Chapter 188 cover Chapter 195.jpg|Chapter 195 cover Chapter 205.jpg|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 207.jpg|Chapter 207 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 211.jpg|Chapter 211 cover Chapter 212.jpg|Chapter 212 cover Chapter 216.jpg|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 218.jpg|Chapter 218 cover Chapter 221.jpg|Chapter 221 cover Chapter 226.jpg|Chapter 226 cover MinusTempoAfterBlendAndDistract.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama's Minus Tempo against Date Tech HinataInformationOverload.png|Hinata distracting Date Tech by causing information overload Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 cover Chapter 230.jpg|Chapter 230 cover Chapter 231.jpg|Chapter 231 cover KarasunoVsTsubakihara.png|In Chapter 233 Chapter 235.jpg|Chapter 235 cover HinataReceivesTsubakihara'sSpike.png Chapter 237.jpg|Chapter 237 cover BackMinus.png KarasunoDetermined.png Chapter_244.jpg|Chapter 244 cover Chapter 245.jpg|Chapter 245 cover HinataSmile.png Chapter 247.jpg|Chapter 247 cover HinataUpgradedJump.png KarasunoBroadAttack.png Chapter 255.jpg|Chapter 255 cover TsukishimaBlocksTwinsQuick.png Chapter 257.jpg|Chapter 257 cover HinataBlocksOsamu.png Chapter 258.jpg|Chapter 258 cover Chapter 259.jpg|Chapter 259 cover Chapter 260.jpg|Chapter 260 cover Chapter 261.jpg|Chapter 261 cover Chapter 270.jpg|Chapter 270 cover Chapter 273.jpg|Chapter 273 cover Chapter 275.png|Chapter 275 cover Chapter 277.jpg|Chapter 277 cover Receive.png Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 cover NextSave.png Chapter 285.jpg|Chapter 285 cover Chapter 286.png|Chapter 286 cover DifficultToss.png SunMoonTotalDefense.png Chapter 288.png|Chapter 288 cover Hero.png HighFirstTouch.png FinalBlock.png Chapter 291.png|Chapter 291 cover AtsumuTossToHinata.png HinataChallengesKenma.png MonsterCrows.png Chapter 296.png|Chapter 296 cover HinataReadBlockingKenma.png HinataBroadAttackAfterReceive.png Chapter307.jpg|Chapter 307 cover NekomaStopsKarasunoAttacks.jpg|In Chapter 307 Chapter308.jpg|Chapter 308 cover HinataSavesBall.jpg Chapter309.jpg|Chapter 309 cover Chapter310.jpg|Chapter 310 cover Chapter311.jpg|Chapter 311 cover Chapter313.jpg|Chapter 313 cover Chapter314.jpg|Chapter 314 cover Chapter315.jpg|Chapter 315 cover Chapter318.jpg|Chapter 318 cover Chapter321.jpg|Chapter 321 cover Chapter326.jpg|Chapter 326 cover Chapter327.jpg|Chapter 327 cover Chapter 339.jpg|Chapter 339 cover Chapter340.jpg|Chapter 340 cover Chapter344.jpg|Chapter 344 cover Chapter347.jpg|Chapter 347 cover Chapter356.jpg|Chapter 356 cover Anime Character designs and promotional CI_94712_1417442389.jpg|Character design Shoyo hinata.png|Hinata holding a volleyball Shoyo Hinata Cover.png|Hinata's usual spiking form Karasuno Team.png|Hinata with the rest of Karasuno File:IMG_8665.jpg Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 1 promo image 4th Key Visual.png|Season 1 promo image Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg|First movie (Endings and Beginnings) promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg|Second movie (Winners and Losers) promo image Haikyuu s2.jpg|Season 2 promo image Haikyuu Season 2.png|Season 2 promo image Haikyuu Second OVA.jpg|Second OVA Haikyuu s3.jpeg|Season 3 promo image Talent and sense visual.png|Third movie (Talent and Sense) promo image Haikyu Concept no Tatakai.jpg|Fourth movie (Battle of Concepts) promo image Screencaps Hinata-porkbuns.png Maxresdefault.jpg Hinata overwhelmed by how the Little Giant plays.PNG|Hinata gets overwhelmed when he watches the Small Giant play on TV while biking to school Hinata S1E1-0.png YukigaokaJuniorHigh1.png Hinata S1E1.png|Hinata bumps into his opponents Kageyama S1E1.png Hinata's conversation with Kageyama.PNG|Before the Yukigaoka vs Kitagawa Daiichi match begins, Hinata gets into a fight with Kageyama Hinata3.jpg|Hinata playing for Yukigaoka Junior High Hinata VS Kageyama.PNG|Hinata shocks Kageyama with his incredible jumping ability HinaKage1.png|Kageyama confronting Hinata at the end of the match HinataKageyama S1E1.png Hinata and Kageyama's final confrontation.PNG|Hinata approaches Kageyama after Yukigaoka's loss to Kitagawa Daiichi and exclaims that he will one day defeat Kageyama Hinata and Kageyama encounter.png|To his shock, Hinata finds Kageyama in the Karasuno gym KageyamaHinata S1E2.png Karasuno S1E2.png Haikyuu EP02 - 2.png KageyamaDaichiHinata S1E2.png HinataKageyama2.png|Hinata and Kageyama being ejected from the gym by Daichi until they can learn how to be team-mates The Formidable Ally.png Karasuno-2 S1E2.png SugawaraHinata S1E3.png KageyamaHinata S1E3.png|Hinata climbs a tree to retrieve the ball TsukishimaHinataKageyama S1E3.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png The View From the Summit.png KageyamaHinata S1E4.png|Hinata gets caught in the nets Hinata Kageyama vs Tsukishima Tadashi.png Haikyuu-ep-4-image-15.jpg KageyamaHinata-1 S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png The new members.png Karasuno on hill.png|Hinata walking home with his teammates in the distance Season 1 Episode 5-pork buns.png Hinata's joy being in a clubroom.PNG|Hinata smiles as he finally enter the clubroom HinataTanaka1.png|Hinata's nerves get the better of him and he vomits on Tanaka during the bus trip to Aoba Jōsai Season 1 Episode 5-vomit.png Haikyuu6.jpg Hinata kindaichi yahaba S1E6.png Hinata kageyama S1E6.png|Kageyama being intimidating after Hinata served a ball into the back of his head HinataKageyama3.png|Hinata's scariest experience Hinata1.png Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png Shonen.jpeg HinataNishinoya1.png|Nishinoya shouting at Hinata after he calls him small HinataNishinoya.png|Nishinoya reassures Hinata of his importance to the team as a decoy HinataKageyama1.png S1E8 Kageyama Hinata.png Nishinoya S1E8.png S1E8 Karasuno 2.png S1E8 Karasuno.png HinataEp10.png Karasuno9.png Kenma3.png Hinata and kenma-0.jpg HinataKenma1.png|Hinata and Kenma Haikyuu11.png Hinata3.png Kenma4.png HinataAndInuoka.png|Hinata and Inuoka compliment each other after the Nekoma vs Karasuno practice match HinaKage2.png Hinata2.png Karasuno2.png HinataKageyama4.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Hinata14.png Haikyuu15.png Hinata4.png Daichi2 S1E16.png Haikyuu17.png HinataAsahi1.png|Hinata tells Asahi that he'll help open a path up for the ace to score HinataAndAone.png|After Karasuno beats Date Tech in the Interhigh, Aone shakes hands with Hinata Haikyuu19.jpeg HinataKageyama5.png|Hinata and Kageyama getting prepared for their quick attack Hinata5.png Haikyuu24.png|Hinata's spike gets blocked, giving Aobajousai its last point to win HinataKageyama6.png Karasuno3.png Hinata6.png|Hinata upset at school the day after losing to Aoba Jōsai Karasuno4.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG Ushijima4.png Shiratorizawa-3.png|Hinata frantically looking at street signs after getting lost Shiratorizawa-1.png|Hinata and Kageyama entering Shiratorizawa from a distance Shiratorizawa (horse).png|Hinata excitedly pointing out Shiratorizawa's Horseback Riding Club Shiratorizawa-4.png|Hinata and Kageyama observing Shiratorizawa's gym from a distance Shiratorizawa-2.png|Hinata amazed by Shiratorizawa ShiraUshi.png Hinata7.png Let's Go To Tokyo!!.png|Kageyama and Hinata challenge Ushijima Karasuno S2E2.png FirstYears S2E2.png FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png S2E2.png Hinata8.png|Hinata's expectations of Tokyo gets crushed Direct Sunlight.png Karasuno11.png Running Like in a Shojo Manga.png Townsperson B.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-20h23m59s43.png SaekoDriving.png|Saeko's wild driving Temporary Episode 4 Season 2.png Haikyuucollision.jpg Hinata15.png Temporary Episode 5 Season 2.png Episode 6 Season 2.png Hinata S2E7.png Season 2 Episode 9-0.png Season 2 Episode 9.png Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 10.07.01 am.png Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Hinata and Kageyama.png|Hinata and Kageyama's successful spike Hinata and Kageyama 1.png Cog S2E10.png Above-S2E11.png Bokuto1.png Towada1.png|Hinata bumps into Ougiminami's captain Karasuno6.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png HinataHyakuzawa1.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png Hinata9.png|Hinata jumping as he protects Kiyoko from Terushima's advances KarasunoS2E14.png Episode 14 - still growing .png OikawaHinata1.png BathroonS2E14.png Daichi1.png AoneChallengesHinata.png|Aone promises Hinata a match. HinataSugawara1.png Karasuno7.png HinataAone1.png HinataKageyama7.png Hinata10.png S2E20.png Karasuno kindaichi S2E23.png Hinata11.png Hinata12.png Hinata13.png Karasuno8.png HinataKageyama8.png S2E25.png S3E5.png S3E8.png S3E10.png Poster.jpeg|Hinata on Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club's promotional poster made by Yachi HinataBubble.png|Hinata OVA2 01.png OVA2 02.png OVA2 04.png hinata and kageyama.png Hinata Kageyama 1.png Hinata Tsukishima.png Tsuki Hinata 2.png Hinata 5.png Vs Iron Wall.png Lev Kenma Hinata.png Tendo Hinata 2.png Tendo Hinata Kageyama.png Tendo 2 s3 e4.png Tendo 3 s3 e6.png Tendo 4 s3 e6.png Fight s2 e9.png|calling Kageyama out Height s2 e9.png Dance s2 e9.png First meet s1 e12.png Kenma Hinata Inuoka s2 e4.png Inuoka Hinata 1 s1 e12.png Asahi Hinata Kageyama s2 e10.png New Quick s2 e10.png Hinata feint shot s2 e10.png Stage play Haikyu Stage Play Visual.jpg|Stage Play promo image Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" promo image Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg|Stage play first run Karasuno cast announcement Engeki promo.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama promo visual First Run Cast.jpg|Stage play first run cast First run hinata.jpg|Photo of Hinata First run kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama First run 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years Play-DVD cover.jpg|Stage play first run DVD cover Engeki Soundtrack.jpg|Stage play first run soundtrack cover Haikyuu Stage Visual (2nd run).jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The View From Top promo image 2nd run.png|Stage play second run cast visual 2ndRunCast.jpg|Stage play second run cast 2ndKarasunoB.jpg|Stage play second run Karasuno cast Announcment (revival).jpg Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Karasuno, Revival! promo image Revivial Cast.jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play cast Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play Karasuno cast Revival kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama Haikyuu day promo kagehina.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama promoting Haikyū!! day Revival haikyuu day visual.jpg|Haikyū!! day promo visual Engeki new years karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno for 2017 New Years celebrations Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers promo image Promotional Flyer (I).jpg|Winners and Losers stage play Karasuno cast Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of Cast Winners and losers karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Winners and losers 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years Winners and losers hinata.jpg|Photo of Hinata Winners and losers kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Summer of evolution promo image.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Summer of Evolution promo image GiantOfBeginnings teaserVisual.jpg GiantOfBeginnings PromoiVisual.jpg Giant of Beginnings Visual.jpg GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg GiantOfBeginningsHinataKageyama.jpg GiantOfBeginningsFirstYears.jpg GiantOfBeginningsHinataUshijima.jpg Merchandise Hinata nendoroid.jpg|Hinata nendoroid Hinata nendo.jpg Hinata nendo 3.jpg Hina and kags nendo.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama nendoroids Hinata nedroid bonus extra rubber strap.jpg|Extra bonus rubber strap that the preorders of the original Hinata nendoroids come with Hinata Nendroid jersey vers.jpg|Hinata Nendoroid Jersey Vers. Vol 1n.jpg|Home Video Volume 1 cover Vol 1.jpg|Home Video Volume 1 Limited Edition Special liner notes 1.jpg|Home Video Volume 1 Limited Edition Extra Vol 2.jpg|Home Video Volume 2 cover Vol 5.jpg|Home Video Volume 5 cover Vol 9.jpg|Home Video Volume 9 cover S2 Vol 1.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 cover S2 Limized edition 1.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 Limited Edition S2 Sln 1.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 Limited Edition Extra S2 Vol 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 2 cover Karasuno Uniform.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG|Hinata on the cover of Imagination by SPYAIR Tenchi Gaeshi.png|Hinata on the cover of Tenchi Gaeshi by NICO Touches the Walls Ah Yeah.png|Hinata on the cover of Ah Yeah!! by Sukima Switch Leo by Tacica Single Cover Art.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Leo by Tacica Tacica im.jpg|Hinata on the full cover of Leo Haikyuu OST CD 1 Cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of volume 1 of the season 1 OST I'm a Believer.png|Hinata on the cover of I'm a Believer by SPYAIR Climber Galileo Galilei.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Climber by Galileo Galilei FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg|Hinata on the cover of FLY HIGH!! by BURNOUT SYNDROMES HQ S2 OST Vol.1.jpg|Hinata on the cover of volume 1 of the season 2 OST Hikari Are-BURNOUTSYNDROMES full-jacket.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Hikari Are by BURNOUT SYNDROMES Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls HQS3 OST.jpg|Hinata on the cover of the season 3 OST Hinata Calendar.jpg|2015 Desktop Calendar 2015 hq calendar 2.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar 2015 hq calendar 6.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar Cover Hq 2016 calendar.jpg|2016 Wall Calendar Cover Hq 2017 calendar cover.jpg|2017 Wall Calendar Cover Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg|2017 Wall Calendar 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg|2017 Desktop Calendar Cover 2017 signal jan.jpg|2017 Desktop Calendar Karasuno vobaca card.png|Haikyū!! Vobaca Card Kagehina clear file.jpg|2015 Clear File Haikyu!! - Collection 1 Sub.Blu-Ray.jpg|Hinata, Kageyama, Sawamura & Sugawara on Haikyu!! - Collection 1 Sub.Blu-Ray 1401947746517.jpg|TAKARA TOMY Hinata PVC figure IMG 8685.png|Hinata in the mobile game Haikyu!! Donpisha Match IMG 8928.jpg|Hinata in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8927.JPG|Hinata in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8929.JPG|Hinata in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8930.JPG|Hinata in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8935.png|1-star Hinata in Donpisha Match IMG 9015.PNG|Hinata in a promo for Haikyū!! Volleyball Card Game support.PNG|Hinata in the J-Stars Victory VS.+ Support Characters Official Trailer Hikari Are-BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Shōyō Hinata